


Walk and Chew Bubblegum

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ace Space, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Dancing, F/M, Gum - Freeform, High Heels, Minor Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Three Things, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: If Wanda proves that she can walk and chew bubblegum at the same time, then Bucky willhaveto take her dancing.





	Walk and Chew Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loricameback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/gifts).



> loricameback prompted high heels, magazine, Gum.

"Look what I can do."

Bucky put down his magazine and watched. Wanda paraded in front of him, marching precisely as she blew a big pink bubble of gum.

"You know that's just an expression, right?"

"It might be, but now you know I can walk and chew bubblegum at the same time, so you have no excuse. You  _ have _ to take me dancing."

Bucky sighed. "I want to, doll, but the last time we went... it was just too much for me."

"Too many people?" Wanda asked, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"That, and the atmosphere. Dark, music bumping, people grinding..."

"Sex," Wanda guessed.

Bucky nodded.

"I felt the same way," she said, setting her hand on top of his. He leaned over and put his head on her shoulder. "But Steve and Darcy want to take us a different place this time, one with a vintage feel, like a 1940s dance hall."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," Wanda nodded. "So dust off your uniform, Sergeant. You're taking me dancing tonight."

Bucky grinned. "You got it, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> They have a wonderful time, and Steve tells Wanda that she got Bucky to smile like he used to, before he joined up.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170355548403/walk-and-chew-bubblegum)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
